As information processing apparatuses are developed, integrated circuit devices have been improved to operate with reduced response speeds. One method that may improve the response speed of an integrated circuit device is to increase the integration of cells on a single chip.
The need for increased speed and reduction in size has led to extensive research of capacitors. Generally, capacitors of an integrated circuit device include a bottom electrode, a dielectric layer formed on the bottom electrode, and a top electrode formed on the dielectric layer. Deposition processes are usually performed to form capacitors.
FIGS. 1A–1B illustrate cross-sectional views of a capacitor formed according to deposition processes known in the art. In FIG. 1A, a bottom electrode 102 is formed on a substrate 100 having a contact region. In FIG. 1B illustrates a dielectric layer 106 formed on the bottom electrode 102. The dielectric layer is oxidized by the introduction of ozone. In addition to oxidizing the dielectric layer, the ozone forms an interface oxide film 104 between the bottom electrode 102 and the dielectric layer 106. The interface oxide film 104 can result because of the high oxidation power of the ozone. The presence of the interface oxide film can reduce the dielectric constant of the dielectric layer 106 and is therefore undesirable.
The formation of capacitors as illustrated in FIGS. 1A–1B is also generally carried out in multiple deposition apparatuses. For example, dielectric layers 106 having several layers or films may be formed. Each film or layer may be formed in a separate deposition apparatus depending upon the deposition conditions required. Thus, the processing times required to form the dielectric layers 106 are longer than if the process was carried out in a single deposition apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop methods for forming structures lacking an interface oxide film between an electrode and a dielectric layer. In addition, it is desirable to develop methods for forming such structures in a single deposition apparatus.